The Lost Fairy
by Dawnthenewfairy
Summary: Lissana loves Natsu so she tells him Lucy is cheating so they hook up leaving a sad Lucy to find to boys she really likes will it be RoLu or StiCy? u decide
1. beginnings

_**Lucy leaves fairy tail after Lissana tells Natsu that Lucy was cheating leaving Lucy sad and Natsu being with Lissana so lucy leaves and meets her new sweet mages u vote RoLu or StiCy?**_


	2. um miss lies?

"Natsu come here i wanna tell u a secret" Lissana said

"Ok" Natsu said grinning and coming over

"ok Natsu dont tell anyone but Lucy isnt here cuz she snuck off with some guy earlier"Lissana said with fake tears

"W-what thats not true...oh well i guess i can be with who i want now" Natsu said just as Lucy opened the guild doors

"hi minna" Lucy yelled smiling

"ur not my gf anymore Luce ur off the team its all lissana now" Natsu said and pulled Lissana into a making out session

"w-what why Natsu" Lucy said tears pouring down her cheeks everyone glared at Natsu and Lissana and than went after Lucy as she turned an ran to the Masters office

"no Lucy dont quit"Mira yelled after Lucy when Lucy shut Masters door

"Master i want to leave Fairy Tail u know i have loved this place and u know i have loved u as a dad but i dont belong please remove my guild mark" Lucy cried to Master as she thought 'Natsu doesnt want me here so i shouldnt be here'

"M-my child if u wis-wish" Master cried and removed my mark

"thx master"i said and turned running out of fairy tail into my apartment i packed my bags and summoned Plue before heading for the train station

* * *

_**sry for the short chapter minna so who should be with lucy sting or rogue**_

_**rolu-**_

_**sticy-**_

_**please send ur votes this is my first story im sorry it sucks**_


	3. training?

**lucys pov.**

"oww' i groaned and looked up to see another blonde and his black haired partner

"hey blonde" the blonde man said with a smile "u ok?"

"ya im ok sorry i bumped into u" i muttered

"are u from fairytail blondie?" the blonde man asked

"not any more im going to join sabertooth" i pout "and ur blonde to" i point out annoyed

"what ever blonde im sting and this is rouge why dont u come to sabertooth with us" the blonde man asked

"sure" i smiled up at them "sting bee" i mutter with a smirk as he starts flipping out

"HEY BLONDE IM NOT A BEE SO DONT CALL ME THAT" he snapped

"hey get on the train" the train guy said and so i slipped on the train and into a booth i wondered if they got train sick...

**rogue pov.**

God the blonde girl...lucy...i couldnt stop staring at her luckily she was fighting with sting so she didnt notice i wonder if she likes him i think and frown at the thought but what if she doesnt i wonder if i have a chance with such a cute girl...

**sting pov.**

hmmm blonde seems like fun...i wonder if she will ever like me...i think as i get sick the train moving "ogggghhhhhhh" i groaned

**no 1s pov.**

if u were to look in there train booth u would see a slightly sick dragon slayer a really sick dragon slayer and a cute giggling Lucy

**lucys pov.**

i couldnt help it i giggled when i saw them get green than i noticed 2 missing nekos "hey were is fro and lector" i asked sweetly and saw the guys blush

"on a fishing trip near the guild" rogue muttered

"aww rogue talks and has the cutest neko ever" i said squealing and rogue blushed and sting looked a bit sad

"w-well fro is mine" rogue muttered looking away and sting looked at him funny

"well im stealing her for a week to train with her" i said and giggled **(in this story fro is a girl)**

**"**fine but im coming to" rogue sighed

"im going with rogue and we can share a tent if u want blonde" sting bee said looking pale and sticking his head out the train window

"Yay but can i ask a question" i said a bit uneasy

"is it about joining? ya u have to fight a member so u should join after we train" sting said before getting sick again

"h-how did u know"lucy stuttered

"everyone asks" sting sighed clutching his stomach and rogue smiled

* * *

**hi minna the vote continues **

**sting-4**

**rogue-2**

**who will get lucys heart?**


	4. the entrance - forest of thoughts

**hey minna 2 chapters in 24 hours lol well on with the story ㈴1, I have a feeling it might get good**

* * *

Stings pov.

"Oh my god finally" I yelled an ran to the guild opened the doors and yelled again "people tell master me and rogue and lector and fro are training bye" and was running to the pond near the guild were I got horrified there was lector MY lector on top of fro ROGUES fro and they just blushed and stared into one anothers eyes "WHAT THE FUCK LECTOR" I yelled and smelled lucy n rogue near by

"OMG FRO IS SO CUTEE" Lucy whisper yelled and ran and pulled fro out from under lector and hugged fro

"Are u fairy-san" fro asked lucy cutely

"Yes I am fro u remembered me" lucy said smiling at fro happily

"Of course fro remembers lucy-san" fro said and tilted her head cutely in her frog suit

Rogue pov.

"Fro" I said and lucy glared at me evilly because I ruined a cute fro moment as fro flew into my stomach

"Rogue" fro cheered "Miss Lucy is so nice is she leaving right away" fro asked looking sad I guess she needed a girl as a friend...not menirva god she was scary I think shuddering picturing her and erza glaring at me

"Miss lucy is going training with us all week" I mutter and I see Sting glaring at a stunned frozen Lector so I snap my fingers

"Lector was on top of Fro" is all sting says with a horrified expression and lucy giggles

"They were looking in one anothers eyes didnt notice us tell I lifted up Fro" lucy said and smiled a sweet smile

"Oh" I say and fro leaves us all in what seems like half a minute while we all just think about what this new thing between fro and lector must mean and than I think about lucy tell now u thought she smelled pretty but...

NO 1S POV.

Sting and lucy thought the same thing strawberrys and roses/vanilla (rogue thought roses & stin thought vanilla) both dragon slayers blushed while lucy thought about Natsu and what he said but all she did was murmer a single word "Why" than she ran and ran and ran fro flying behind her worried

Lucys pov.

I ran and ran tell I felt my feet start cracking a little bit and I feel before crying I felt fro land in front of me and put her paw on my leg than u heard her gasp

"Mrs. Lucy-san behind u" she said happily and I turned to look to see a beautiful exceed egg it was blue with purple trimming were it would open natsu was why I mainly liked pink so I went and got rid of pink and purple came I was shocked the egg was my 2 fav colors after 10 minutes of staring I heard the boys catch up finally

"Lucy/blonde" they said before stopping to look at the egg like me and than it suddenly hatched and a cute exceed came out she was light blue with violet eyes and violet wings and she blinked at me and I _felt _her thoughts I could see her thoughts and I heard her say "I have waited u for a while now my tiger as I am ur wolf" than she passed out her egg disappearing and her falling

I leaped to her and caught her in my arms and thought out loud "than u will be my Omahkapi'si as I am ur tiger" I smiled glad I remembered some of my friends native american language "my sweet little wolf rest I murmur and settle her sleeping body down into the grass and I kiss her light blue head I notice that the boys are still shocked

"Lucy what just happened...ur not a slayer" sting choked out

"Can u and rogue train me I think I can to water and ice...if I try..."I mutter and everything gies black

Rogues pov.

I saw lucy fall asleep and roll my eyes I mean what a energetic girl and I smile a small smile I will teach her shadow dragon slaying magic I can bet sting will shes a girl shes different but still sting will always be a player...I hope she likes me I sigh and fall asleep 6 feet away from lucy

Stings pov.

The past few moments have been weird but still lucy looks so peaceful when she sleeps I forgot all about what happened and I smile I walk over and kiss her I on the cheek I see her smile bit than she says "Natsu...I missed u..." and I frown I wonder if she loves him or likes him I mean shes so...dense...god idiot doesn't know what sex is doesn't find it wrong walking in on her in her bedroom...so maybe I was looking to fight Natsu and saw her get him for those things I just thought she was a low life slut back than...I barely get 3 feet away when I fall and pass out...


	5. middle-forest of thoughts

"Natsu come here i wanna tell u a secret" Lissana said

"Ok" Natsu said grinning and coming over

"ok Natsu dont tell anyone but Lucy isnt here cuz she snuck off with some guy earlier"Lissana said with fake tears

"W-what thats not true...oh well i guess i can be with who i want now" Natsu said just as Lucy opened the guild doors

"hi minna" Lucy yelled smiling

"ur not my gf anymore Luce ur off the team its all lissana now" Natsu said and pulled Lissana into a making out session

"w-what why Natsu" Lucy said tears pouring down her cheeks everyone glared at Natsu and Lissana and than went after Lucy as she turned an ran to the Masters office

"no Lucy dont quit"Mira yelled after Lucy when Lucy shut Masters door

"Master i want to leave Fairy Tail u know i have loved this place and u know i have loved u as a dad but i dont belong please remove my guild mark" Lucy cried to Master as she thought 'Natsu doesnt want me here so i shouldnt be here'

"M-my child if u wis-wish" Master cried and removed my mark

"thx master"i said and turned running out of fairy tail into my apartment i packed my bags and summoned Plue before heading for the train station

* * *

_**sry for the short chapter minna so who should be with lucy sting or rogue**_

_**rolu-**_

_**sticy-**_

_**please send ur votes this is my first story im sorry it sucks**_


End file.
